


Howdy Teacher

by Envys_Majesty_999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirk the Texan Twink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Professor Jake, may be a chaptered fic, may be a oneshot, possible other charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envys_Majesty_999/pseuds/Envys_Majesty_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English - a teacher at a university in London - meets a very cute Texan at a pub.<br/>You know how the game goes.</p><p>This was inspired my "Sculpted Douche Abs" by Sumomomochi, which gives me so many good feels you don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howdy Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumomomochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/gifts).



> Aight so this is a smut fic that I may or may not continue. If you guys want me to continue it, then please tell me, otherwise consider this as a Porn without plot fic.

**Be Jake**

  
You looked at the pint of Guinness you had been nursing, in your hand before taking another chug. You felt a slight weight being lifted, it was a good thing you lived near by, you feared you were a perhaps a little too tipsy to drive home. You very rarely took nights off like this. Usually you'd spend your nights planning out lessons for you students, marking course work, or even doing private tutouring sessions with you more lacking students.

  
You listened half heartedly to the football game blurring from one of the pubs big screens. Manchester VS Arsenal. You didn't even notice the slim figure slide into the seat next to you.

"I'll have whatever he's having." The bartender nodded, and began pouring a pint for the man beside you. You turned your head to the side taking in his appearance.

"Couldn't help but notice the accent there, chum. Where are you from?" The man takes his Guinness and takes a chug before turning to you. You couldn't help but huff out an amused laugh at his ridiculous glasses. They were triangular shaped sunglasses, like something from one of those 'animes' some of your students raved about.

"Dallas, Texas." He replied, his accent was smooth, he was quite the young looking lad, perhaps early twenties? Definitely younger than you were. His jaw was sharp and defined, high cheekbones, slim pointed nose. Platinum blonde hair styled to perfection. Your regular Ken doll.

"Texas, huh?" You mused. "Well then, howdy partner." You faked a texan accent, blondie turned his head up at you scoffing in the process.

"Howdy, Billy Ray Cyrus." You let out a chuckle of your own.

"I want my mullet back." It was his turn to chuckle. He shook his head a small smile never leaving his thin lips.

"You got a name, or should I just keep calling you Billy Ray Cyrus?" The texan asked.

"Jacob English, but my friends call me Jake." You offered your hand to him, which he took. "And yourself?"

"Dirk Strider." He gave your hand a firm shake before releasing it.

"Nice name." You took a swig of your drink.

"Well if you like my name, you should hear my number." You choked on your drink, Dirk gave you a firm pat on the back. When your coughs subsided, they turned to laughs. You covered your face, resting it in one hand. Your cheeks tingled as a blush graced them. You rested your head in your hand, his hand still on your back.

"How about we see how tonight goes first?" You say giving him a lazy smile. That didn't seem to be the answer Dirk was expecting, as his you could see his eyebrows raise above his glasses. His cheeks flushed with colour before he gave you a smirk. He downed the rest of his pint before propping the glass down onto the counter.

"The next round's on me, English." You finished you own beer before accepting his offer.

...

You stumbled into your house with Dirk helping you stay standing, his hands roaming your chest. You admit that perhaps you both were a little drunk. As soon as you locked the door, Strider was all over you, peppering kisses all over your neck. You grabbed a fistfull of the blonde's hair and jerked his head back so you could look at him. You reached with your other hand and slipped off his sunglasses, he didn't seem to mind, perhaps he was too drunk to.

You eyed him down, tossing his glasses aside onto the coffee table. You ran you spare hand down his cheeks, his eyes were vibrant with colour, even though it was pitch dark. You let out shaky breath and leaned into him.

"Goodness, Mr. Strider." You let his hair go, and grip him by his thin waist. "How can such a gorgeous creature like yourself exist?" The smirk Dirk gave you was down right feral.

"If you need proof of my existence," Dirk's hand wandered down loosening the belt around your trousers, "I'll be happy to oblige." His hands slipped down your trousers and gently stroked your developing erection. You grabbed his hand and and pulled it out, he quirked a brow at you.

"I believe such confirmations would best be done in the bedroom don't you think?" Dirk's lips curved into a cheeky grin.

"Lead the way."

The two of you crashed onto your bed, your tongues twisted and twirled together in a sensual harmony. You found yourself on top of Dirk, your hips grinding into his leg, and him doing the same. You pulled from him and straddled his hips.

"You're so beautiful." You purred as you pulled Dirk's shirt over his head revealing his smooth, freckled skin. You were entranced by his figure, it was as though he was chiseled to perfection from marble. He really was a Ken doll.

You ran you hands over his chest, lightly caressing his nipples with your thumbs, earning a low sigh from the other's mouth. You took one of his pink nubs in your mouth, grazing your teeth against it.

"C'mon Jacob. You can do better than that." Huffing, you bit down harder on his nipple causing Dirk to moan louder. When you were satisfied you moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Strider hummed contently, arching his back slightly. You let go of the hardened nub, and trailed kisses down the blonde's torso, briefly dipping your tongue into his navel. You glanced down and the throbbing bulge formed in Dirk's skinny jeans. You ghost your hand over the bulge, causing Dirk's hips to buck into your touch, wanting more friction.

"English... Just do it already, I'm getting all hot and bothered here." Dirk groaned, his hips still moving on their own. You let out a small laugh before undoing his jeans and pulling them right off, along with his underwear.

You eyed his engorged penis, precum dripped from the tip, you smirked at Dirk's expression. He was looking at you. You hadn't bothered closing the curtains, so the light from the street lamps poured in your room. You could just barely make out the blush on his cheeks, he was biting his lip, he looked so desperate. You thought you'd lay off of teasing him and give him what he wanted.

You ran your tongue up and down his shaft, before circling your tongue around the tip, laying a sloppy kiss on it as you tasted the precum that oozed out. He was sweeter than you expected. Dirk tipped his head back and closed his eyes, one of his hand came down and clung to your short black hair.

"Mmmm, English... Please." He begged for you, how could you resist such a resplendent creature. You took him whole in you mouth. His moans echoed off of the walls. You let out moans of your own as he lightly thrusted inside of you mouth. His hold on your hair got tighter, and his breaths, quicker.

"O-oh, God, Daddy don't stop." You looked up at Dirk who was plum red in the face. Had he truly just called you 'Daddy'. He looked like a deer in caught in the headlights. You came off of his dick with a 'pop', and sat up in between his legs. He looked at you nervously at what you were doing.

"Am I your 'daddy' Mr. Strider? Is that what you want? For me to be your daddy?" Dirk gave you a curt nod, such a young little thing he was. You pulled his legs up, pulling his groin to face level, much to Dirk's surprise. You gave him a long lick across one of his testicles, whilst slowly jerking him off. "Let me hear your pretty voice, Strider." You started to suck on his balls.

"Please, Daddy." Looked like you found yourself a new fetish. "I want you." Your hand moved faster. "I need you." His voice was a whisper, his southern drawl sounded thicker. You loved it. Your lips smothered his scrotum with hot wet kisses. Your tongue slipped back and made contact with his tight hole. You spread his cheeks apart and nipped at the smooth flesh, as your tongue pushed through his ring, Dirk arched his back and gasps. He gripped the bed sheets in both hand.

"Daddy, please, Imma come." He groaned panting heavily, the two of your eyes met. "Fuck me, Daddy." Your tongue left his tight, glistening hole. You dropped Dirk's hips crawled on top of him. You reached into one of the drawers of your bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube and condoms. Dirk looked eager. You pulled off your shirt and kicked off your trousers and pants.

"Don't worry, I will... But don't you think, Daddy needs attention?" You tugged at your own erection. Dirk bit his lip, smirking with excitement. He crawled from under you and went face to face with your dick. He made a show of giving the tip long, wet kisses before running his tongue down the shaft and sucking on your testicles.

"Can you fit all of me in Dirk?" You had a good 7 inches worth going for you, which Dirk happily swallowed whole. "Won't you let Daddy fuck your beautiful mouth, Strider?" He hummed an affirmative, you rested you hand in his hair and slowly thrusted into his mouth. You felt your cock vibrate slightly from the moans Dirk was making. Those beautiful, beautiful moans.

You closed your eyes and just listened to those beautiful sounds, until you heard a small click. When you opened you eyes you saw Dirk's hand reaching back, slowly he was fingering himself. You didn't even know when he had taken the lube from you. Your thrusts became faster, and your grip in his hair, tighter. You were going to come just from looking at the sight before you. You felt a familiar sensation in your abdomen. You grunted as you felt the hot liquid squirt from your head, which Dirk wordlessly swallowed whole. You pulled out and started to jerk yourself up again.

"Lie down for me, Strider." He obeyed, you ripped a condom open with you teeth, "Won't you finger yourself for me again? It was such a beautiful sight." Dirk spread his legs for you his middle finger and fore finger were consumed by his slicked hole, his hips jutted against the movement of his fingers, and his head tipped back as he moaned. You rolled the condom onto your reharded dick before slathering it in a generous amount of lube.

"Do you want me, Strider?" Dirk nodded eagerly, biting his bottom lip. "Tell me you want me." You lined yourself up with Dirk's hole.

"I don't just want you, Daddy..." His voice became husky, "I need you." You needed him too. Right here, right now; you needed Dirk Strider.  
You slowly guided yourself inside of him; it was a snug fit. You looked down at Dirk, whose face was scrunched in pain. You waited patiently for him to get comfortable.

"Daddy, please move." You obeyed and pulled out of the blonde, leaving only the tip in, then you slid back in relishing in the shudder given off by Dirk. You kept doing this, eventually gaining more speed and power in your thrusts. You ground your hips pushing deeper into the other male. Dirk's moans were getting louder and louder, he hooked his arms around your neck and pulled you into a deep, sloppy kiss. You found yourself getting caught up in the blonde, as your hips bucked into him roughly, you hit that spot inside of him. Dirk sang.

You didn't let up, you pressed into his prostate relentlessly, relishing in cries of pleasure. Ecstasy consumed the both of you, you gripped Dirk's cock and pumped. The blonde's eyes struggled to stay open.

"Daddy! Daddy, no I'll come, i-it's too m-m-much!" You stared into the blonde's eyes, goodness was he beautiful.

"Come on now, Dirk. You've been such a good boy thus far. You deserve this." You whispered into his ear. You took his lips into yours once again, he could barely kiss back as pleasure engulfed him.

Dirk's back arched and he gasped, his seed shot out of the head of his dick and covered both your hand and his stomach. Watching him ride out his orgasm, making those beautiful noises, was enough to put you over the edge. You felt yourself explode inside of him, you gave a few more thrusts before sliding out the blonde. You slipped off the condom and threw it aimlessly, before collapsing beside the blonde.

The two of you stayed silent for a while, just catching your breaths, coming down from your high.

"Strider." Dirk turned his head to face you, "You sweet little thing you." You stroked his cheek, he chuckled slightly before wrapping his arms around you.

"You're not half bad yourself, Daddy." You smiled biting your lip.

"You know you can call me Jake as well."

"Oh? I thought only your friends got to call you Jake." You pulled him in close.

"I'd like to think you qualify." You said giving him chaste kisses on his lips

"I feel so honoured, Jake."

Your held the texan laying lazy kisses where ever your lips landed until the two of you fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
